Stressful Day At The Office
by phantom'slover28
Summary: Erik remember's just how much he hates paper work. Christine hates seeing him so worked up. She has the perfect solution.


Fleck sat on the opposite side of Erik's desk in his office at the theater. He looked at her annoyed as she handed him another paper to sign. "You're the one that wanted to expand the park." She said.

He huffed taking the paper. "I forgot how much I hate paper work." He said looking over the form.

"I tried to tell you." Christine said from her place on the sofa across the room.

He looked passed fleck to glare at her. "Did I ask for your thoughts?"

She looked up from her book giggling. "No."

"Then quiet." He said playfully. She giggled again going back to her book.

Erik went back to the document signing it, then handed it back to Fleck. "Alright," She paused looking back at her list. "Hammerstein is needing your line up for the season, by Wednesday."

Erik thought for a moment. "It's Monday."

"Yes, I know." She replied.

"When did he tell you this?" He asked irritated

"This morning." Fleck replied.

"I haven't even gotten conformation from three of them yet!" Erik fussed.

"I don't know what to tell you sir. Just don't shoot the messenger."

Erik threw himself back in his chair stressed. Christine looked up at him worried. She hated seeing him like this.

"What do you want me to tell him?" Fleck asked.

Erik sighed in thought. "I don't know. I'll figure something out and get it to him I suppose." Erik replied leaning back on his desk. "Anything else?"

"No. Meg has the copies of some of the permits we needed, and should be dropping them by either tonight or in the morning."

"Perfect." He said with an eye roll.

Fleck sighed as she stood. "Sir-"

"I know. I asked for this." He said and she left.

Erik groaned again as she left and threw his head into his hands. Christine smiled at him as she got an idea. She put her book down and walked over to the door shutting it the rest of the way, then locked it. She then walked over behind his chair placing her hands on his shoulders. She heard him sigh and she smiled. Christine bent down and kissed his neck as she rubbed his shoulders. "You're so tense, Erik. You need to relax my love."

Erik propped his head up. "I would love to relax. Unfortunately that is not in the cards at this point in time." He said in thought looking back at his papers.

"I think you could use a break." She whispered against his neck.

Erik chuckled. "Christine, my darling I have to get this done."

"I have made it my goal to get you to relax." She said making him chuckle again. "And I think I know the perfect way."

"And what would that be?" He asked as she moved beside him then turned his chair. He looked at her amused for a moment, then she sunk to her knees. Erik frantically glanced at the door. "Christine," He said in a serious tone as her hands went to his belt. "Someone could walk in at any minute."

"I locked the door Erik. You're in a very important meeting right now." Christine replied undoing his pants buttons. He couldn't help the moan the escaped his lips when she pulled out his hardening manhood. As she began to stroke him she smiled at his reaction. "Like I said, I have made it my goal to get you to relax."

Erik closed his eyes leaning back as her mouth enclosed him. "Damn your goals." He whispered. It had been too long since they had been intimate with each other, and Erik had nearly forgotten how amazing she was at this. As much as he hated her ex-husband Erik had to admit that Raoul taught her well.

Erik moaned as she worked. He heard her giggle as she pulled away from him. He opened his eyes looking down at her as she continued to stroke him. "Not so loud my love. Someone may hear." She said.

He glared at her. "You're one to talk."

"Forgive me if the instrument you shaped is to much for you in bed." She replied with a seductive smirk. He moaned again loving it when she referred to her voice as his instrument. Christine's lips encircled him again and his hands found their way into her hair aiding her speed.

Suddenly Erik heard the door handle jiggle, then a knock on the door. He looked to Christine and knew by the look in her eyes she wasn't planning on stopping. There was another knock. "Shit." He muttered. "What?!" He shouted.

"Sir, Patrick is needing to know the line up for the main stage this weekend." Gangle's voice said.

"That's going to have to wait." Erik replied.

"Sir-"

"I'm in a meeting right now Gangle!" Erik yelled. "I'll get with him in the morning! If he doesn't like that then handle it!" It took everything in him to sound more angry then pleasured.

"Yes, sir." Gangle replied, then they heard the foot steps depart.

Erik sighed. "Damn you woman." He could see the enjoyment in her eyes. "You enjoy testing my patience don't you?" He asked giving back into her. It wasn't much longer before Erik decided he had to have her. "I'll tell you a secret." He said then roughly pulled her away from him freeing her mouth. "I've always wanted to fuck you in here."

"Then what are you waiting for? Do it." Christine replied.

"Stand up." He commanded then turned her to undo her skirt buttons. He grabbed hold of the skirt and her underwear giving them a yank. Once they were bunched at her ankles he gave another command. "On the desk." Erik said as he slid the papers to the side.

Christine couldn't help her giggle as she hopped onto the desk. Erik turned his chair towards her and parted her leg slowly with his hands. He looked her in the eyes as his hands slowly traveled up her inner thighs providing gentle pressure. He could see the desire in her eyes as her breathe quickened. "Undo your blouse." He said and she obeyed unbuttoning the first few then lifting it over her head. He smiled at her running his hands up her sides then stood to reach around and undo her new bra. Erik pulled it off of her letting it land beside his chair.

Christine reached up and stole away his mask letting it fall on the floor to the front of his desk. She stroked his face smiling and he leaned into her. Erik bent down and kissed her letting his hands wander her body. As they continued to kiss his hand found its place between her legs stroking her swollen nub. Christine gasped at the feeling of his hand. She threw her head back as he began to kiss down her neck. "Please, Erik." Christine whispered as she gripped his shirt arm tight. He smiled against her skin enjoying a fantasy come true.

Christine pleaded again and Erik pulled away and positioned himself. She bit her lip so not to cry out as he thrusted into her. Her hand traveled up his arm and` around to the back of his neck holding on as they moved together. Erik's thrusts grew harder as they went on. He knew exactly how she liked it. Christine began to moan, but was silenced by Erik's hand over her mouth. "Shh my love. Someone may hear." He said taunting her. "I'm in a meeting remember?" He couldn't help but chuckle as she glared at him.

Erik focused once again on their movement. They were always in sync. Always moving as one. Even their first time together was perfectly in sync. He moved to the music in his head, and in these moments he could almost swear that Christine heard it too.

She was so close to the edge of completion, and Erik groaned as he felt her begin to tighten around him. He removed his hand to kiss her and pull her closer to his form. Christine broke the kiss and buried her face in the crook of his neck letting out a muffled cry. Erik wasn't far behind her. He thrust roughly into her a few more times then went stiff softly moaning her name which sent a shiver down her spine.

They held each other for a moment longer catching their breathe. They pulled apart immediately seeking each other's lips. As their lips parted Christine whispered, "I love you."

Erik smiled stroking the wild hair out of her face. "I love you, mon ange." He put his forehead to hers content in holding her there. Erik didn't want the moment to end. He ran his hands down her sides making her giggle and the light touches. His hand paused fingering the scar on her stomach. Images of the night on the dock two years ago flashed through his mind. His smile was lost at the thought that he almost lost her. He could still hear the gunshot and Gustave's cry. He could hear Meg screaming as Raoul held her back. He still remembered the feel of the blood. So much blood. He thought in that moment that was it.

"Hey," Christine said stroking his face. Slowly his eyes trailed up her body to her face. She softly smiled. "Don't think about that. I'm here. It's over. We're together now. All of us." Erik smiled at her words and kissed her again as his hand still rested on her scar.

Erik stepped away from her putting his pants back on then looked at the desk as she put her shirt back on. He laughed. "What?" She asked.

"I'm never going to look at this desk the same again." He replied, then they both laughed.

Erik reorganized the papers as she finished dressing, then the door knob jiggled again. "Erik!" Meg called. Christine walked in front of the desk and tossed him his mask then rushed to the door opening it. "Why was the door locked?" She asked walking in.

"I was in a meeting and I guess I forgot to undo it. You know how tricky that lock is." Erik replied smoothly as Christine smirked behind Meg walking back to the sofa.

Meg nodded looking at her documents. "Productive meeting then?" She asked looking at him.

"Not very. We ended up having to schedule a follow up meeting for next week." Erik replied glancing at Christine.

Meg sighed looking at him unamused. "Why can't you just come out and say you fucked your wife in the office like a normal person?" She asked shaking her head. Erik looked at her slightly offended and was going to attempt to argue. "Oh, please. Don't even try. Her bra is next to your chair."

Erik looked down then slowly looked to Christine. "Seriously?" She shrugged making him laugh. Oh, how he loved that woman.


End file.
